DoubleSided
by malwayne
Summary: She lands a job at Wayne Enterprises but it's not the infamous playboy that swoons her, it's the bat and all his rogue friends.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"A fucking 24-year-old!" Naomi's shaky breathing was becoming loud and even more uneven as she gripped her phone tighter against her ear.

"You've been _fucking_ a 24-year-old for over a goddamn year, Dex. Not even just fucking, a full-on relationship. A legitimate affair."

Naomi paced back and forth in her office shaking her had from side to side. Random grunts and sounds of frustration came from her as Dex tried his best to recover the newly revealed secret. He spoke fast but Naomi ignored him. There was nothing he could ever say to make this any better.

"And that bitch had the audacity to come to my work. To come directly to my fucking office and tell me!" Naomi said slow with a strange deep voice. "Not only tell me, Dex, she fucking showed me!"

The visual of never-ending text messages and photos of them together and separate began to pop into Naomi's mind.

"A pretty blonde, too Dex. So, props to you, I really hope she was fucking worth it." She bitterly said.

His muffled shouting suddenly came to a halt when Naomi ended the call. She looked around her crisp office. The panoramic windows showed part of the Atlantic Ocean and her city of Wilmington, North Carolina. She wanted to throw her phone against the thick glass but placed it onto her desk instead.

The unmistakable buzzing began to vibrate against the glass table as Naomi sunk into her chair. A photo of Dex popped onto the screen and Naomi immediately ignored the call and turned her phone onto airplane mode.

'What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself with a broken voice. She sank farther into her seat and relayed the last thirty minutes.

She had just come back from lunch when the downstairs receptionist said there was a woman waiting to be seen. Naomi allowed the woman in and was intent to hear why the random blonde wanted to speak with her.

The woman, who's name was Mallory Floyd, immediately blurted out that she knew Naomi's husband of five years, Dexter Dirks, very well. Very well because they were having a full-blown relationship since last October. A relationship lasting a year and three months. Before Naomi could even process what the woman had said, she whipped out her phone and began to show her screenshots of texts and photos as proof.

And Naomi, as daring and bold as she was beautiful, stood up and told the mistress to _get the fuck out. _

"_Get the fuck out of my fucking office. How dare you come in here, to speak of this while I am at fucking work. Get the fuck out before I drag you by your fucking bleached hair."_

Naomi was relatively proud of the last words she spoke to the woman. The girl's eyes widened, and she scrambled out of the office before Naomi could even blink. She ran out in her full Lululemon attire with her basic Louis Vuitton tote.

A couple minutes later, elicited the call to Dex. Of course, he first pretended like he had no idea who Mallory Floyd was. Then he said it was once or twice they only "hooked up". Then finally he admitted, or stayed silent, to the fact that they were dating for over a year.

Naomi stared at a random spot on her desk. Every time he went away for work or came home late every Tuesday and Thursday because of work meetings he was with her. When she went away once a month for a week for her own work conferences, he was with her. When he'd take random days off during the week while Naomi had to work, he was with her.

The last and worst thing that came to her mind was the thought that he may have done this more than once. How could she live like this? Knowing that half of the time she was with Dex, the other half he was spending with another girl! She was fucking married to the man, for four years, and they dated for another five. Since she was 22, the only man in her life had been Dexter Dirks and all of Wilmington knew that and in return, everything in Wilmington reminded her of him.

Naomi didn't know whether to cry or to scream. Or both? One thing she did know, was that there was no way in hell she could stay in the same city let alone the same state as him or her. She had to get out.

_**1 week later **_

That fucking _girl_. That young, dumb, 24-year-old girl. When Naomi was that age, she never would have dared to cross the line like that _young, dumb 24-year old girl_.

She let her head fall and rubbed her scalp with both hands in stress. Naomi stared at the red soup under her as if the softened vegetables would spell something out to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Naomi instinctively replied. She tossed her head up and rested her chin on her knuckles. She looked across the kitchen at her blonde friend with sunken eyes.

Her best friend, Erin, watched her with pity. There had been plenty of times she had been cheated on. She had been there and done that with almost all her boyfriend's but never by her husband. Never by the man who swore the rest of his life to you.

Erin grabbed her bowl from the stove and sat beside Naomi at her kitchen bar. She stirred her hot soup while trying to find the right thing to say.

"So, what do you think about that job in Gotham?" Naomi asked as she took a sip from her spoon. She figured any conversation that was far from mentioning Naomi's husband, Dex, and his little mistress was the best option. Erin peeked at her friend to watch her reaction. "A job at Wayne Enterprises sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'm going to interview." Naomi sat up straight and began to follow Erin's suit as she stirred her soup. "I've been thinking about it and I've always wanted to live in the city."

She let the warm soup sit relish in her mouth as it warmed her up. The cold January air of Wilmington, North Carolina still crept indoors even with Erin's heater on max. Deep down, Naomi knew she would land the job. A few days ago, a recruiter had called almost as soon as Naomi set her LinkedIn profile to show that she was searching for a new job. Wayne Enterprises was looking for a new president of industrial development and she was more than qualified; she was already Vice President of industrial development at CSX. It would be a promotion and something she could surely handle.

Wayne Enterprises was already an enormous corporation that just recently invested in the forgotten rail industry, but those who didn't forget know how lucrative it really is. Although the corporation just purchased the majority of Northeast United States track, it wasn't close to what CSX owned. Which was ideal and a relief for Naomi.

"No ties and no one holding me back. I think it'd… be good for me." Naomi continued.

Erin nodded and discreetly watched her friend eat. She would miss her, but she understood why Naomi would move. Hell, she even thought she _had _to. If it were Erin, there was no way in hell she'd survive living in the same city as her ex-husband and the girl he cheated on her with. Especially not with how small their town was and how close their friend groups were.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"This coming Friday at 10am. I figure I'll fly up Thursday and spend the weekend until Sunday."

"That's good." Erin thought about Diana being gone all weekend and then gone completely from her everyday life.

"But damn, I'm going to miss you." Erin pouted at her long-time friend.

Naomi turned in her seat and returned the sad expression.

"I know, after 13 years of living within a mile of each other. An end of an era."

"Yeah, but now it gives me a reason to come visit. Besides, Gotham has all the sports and nightlife. I can't remember the last time I stepped foot in a club."

"We'll definitely have to go to some hockey and basketball games."

"Maybe you'll end up dating one of them." Erin wiggled her eyebrows with an obvious suggestion. Naomi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, because athletes are always the most loyal." She said with clear sarcasm.

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet that uh… Bruce Wayne." Erin said between slurps.

Naomi made an agreeing sound but didn't care too much about meeting her possible boss. She knew she'd eventually meet him if she got the job, but to have personal relations? That idea seemed far fetched and the last thing she wanted to do was think about any man.

* * *

A/N: There will be some other characters in the DC universe in this story!


	2. Chapter 1

President of Industrial Development.

That was her title now.

Miss. Naomi Mills, Industrial Development President of Wayne Enterprises. She quite liked the sound of it, too.

Naomi had been at Wayne Enterprises for almost three weeks now. She settled in nicely and immediately set to work. Her first week compromised of many introductions and meetings to get to know her coworkers and the company but she had yet to meet Bruce Wayne just yet; however, that was about to change.

She left her office on the 21st floor and took the elevator, passing the applied sciences offices, to the 24th floor. The 24th floor was the second to last floor of Wayne Tower and it held the largest conference room. At 2 pm, in just a few minutes, she had her first meeting with the other presidents, officials, and managers to update them on her plan for the future of the railroad and what they were currently working on. She already met majority of her associates but there were a few big names she had yet to meet.

So far, Naomi liked working for Wayne Enterprises. She was used to a male-dominant work environment and it was no different at Wayne Tower. Everyone had been more than nice, and she could easily pick out the men who were probably best to avoid. She had grown to like a couple other associates a lot – Mr. Lucius Fox and Mr. Kevin Phillips to name the main two.

Mr. Phillips had shown Naomi around and introduced her to everyone. He showed her the ropes and gave her some ins and outs of working for Wayne Enterprises. He was an older, stocky man with three daughters, and he always boasted about them. He possessed a good, sarcastic sense of humor too, which Naomi immediately liked. A few days in, Mr. Phillips introduced Naomi to Lucius Fox once he returned from China. The tall, charismatic man immediately took a liking to Naomi and vice versa. They shared substantial conversations and took a strong interest in each other's plans for the company.

Naomi's plans for Wayne Enterprises were bold and they would take time, but she wasn't nervous in the slightest. The railroads Wayne Enterprises purchased were far behind than those she worked for previously - they were old, unmanaged, and lacked variety. Her first proposal called to update these roads with modern equipment, add proper management, and ultimately (and what she was most excited for) to expand. Her new conquest is to finish the expansion of a track connecting Gotham City to Metropolis and to Central City in the shortest amount of time yet.

"Naomi, do you need me to assist you with the PowerPoint slides? Or should I just be sitting the whole time?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie Hatfield was a petite, older woman who reminded Naomi of the stereotypical grandmother that always wanted you to come over for dinner and always had a batch of cookies baking in the oven. She was a woman from the south, which they greatly connected over since Naomi's first day, and it helped since she was Naomi's executive assistant.

Naomi glanced down at the blonde woman as the exited the elevator and began to walk down the corridor of glass walls.

"No, I think I'll manage, but thank you." Naomi nodded to give her thanks and Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie let the young woman lead the way and enter the conference room first. It was the largest one and some men had already arrived. As they entered, the men's conversation slightly lessened. Bonnie took the empty seat next to one that was meant for Naomi and she patiently watched Naomi settle her belongings at the top of the table.

So far, Bonnie had taken a great liking to Naomi. However, on her first day it was a little different. She knew that occasionally Mr. Wayne offered positions to very attractive women with no qualifications and she would have sworn that was the case with Naomi. It was her apparent youth, lean body, and overall exotic beauty that made her think so, but she was so very wrong. As soon as she could, Naomi had begun to work and displayed a great competence for what she planned to do at Wayne Enterprises.

Naomi withdrew a flash drive and plugged it into to her laptop that connected to the screen behind her. She stood tall and briefly smoothed her silk blouse and trousers that modestly accentuated her figure. While it loaded, Naomi glanced around the room as the men she worked with filtered into the room after her and settled into their chairs.

She wasn't nervous for her first meeting. Instead, she was excited and ready to make her big announcement.

"Good afternoon, everyone." She said with a smile. They all turned to her and gave their greetings.

The men liked having a woman around, although their thoughts were not the most appropriate during her first week, but she had made a statement and a powerful one at that. She was not to be messed with or taken for granted, and she was ready to devote some time and money into Wayne Enterprise Railroad Services.

"While this loads, I guess I can start with the main objective." Naomi began as she flipped through a small stack of papers.

She pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and looked straight ahead. An unfamiliar face stared back at her. He sat at the head of the table, completely opposite her, in a rather relaxed, slouched position compared to the rest of her coworkers. Lucius sat to his immediate right. For a brief moment, Naomi nearly lost track of her thoughts and inwardly cursed herself, how could she forget that he would be at _this _meeting?

"So, as you know, when Wayne Enterprises purchased the majority of track in the Northeast and Midwest, the idea of connecting that track to create one long railroad that would ultimately connect Gotham to Metropolis was being thrown around."

Naomi spoke strong and with a fluid, steady voice. It gave nothing away to her previous stutter of thought from the face of the handsome stranger. She looked around the at the men – everywhere but straight ahead.

"In the two weeks that I've been here, I've been seeking through every avenue to make this possible and I am very pleased to announce that the construction of a new rail line has been taken into effect and because of the distance and previous track already created, it will be done in under a short four months." Naomi paused and looked around.

Her coworkers – some below her and the few above her, nodded appreciatively. She clicked her laptop to turn to some presentation slides and opened a map of the new route.

A few of her coworkers spoke their approval of the new development. They asked a few short questions to which Naomi answered with ease. She hesitantly glanced to the man across from her to see his reaction. Her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

He was _asleep._

_Bruce Wayne was asleep_ in one of her meetings – a meeting to introduce her _and_ announce her new project.

Naomi cleared her throat and returned her focus to her presentation. She turned to her next slide and carried on her presentation with grace all while some anger bubbled within her at her boss's actions – or lack of.

Naomi concluded her presentation well and her associates left the meeting impressed. She spoke with Mr. Phillips outside of the conference room as others left.

Still seated in the back of the room, Lucius kicked Bruce's seat. He watched a brow raised as the man jerked awake and looked at him with a pointed expression. Lucius could see the exhaustion in his features and slightly felt bad.

"You missed your new President of rail's first presentation." Lucius said with unbothered amusement.

Bruce rubbed his face in an effort to wake himself up. He tried to think of what he remembered from the meeting, but the last thing he could think of was watching the pretty brunette enter the room. He cleared his throat and sat up in his seat.

"That's why I have you. How did it go?"

"She's going to do a lot for us." Lucius quickly turned in his seat to glance at Naomi and Mr. Phillips.

"She's right outside if you'd like me to introduce you, but I don't think she quite liked you sleeping during her presentation."

Bruce looked to the two bodies standing outside of the room and tried his best to get a look at her, but the glare from the windows prohibited him from getting a good view. He nodded to Lucius and stood.

"Guess I should practice my apology." Bruce muttered mainly to himself. He waited for Lucius and followed him towards the door.

"Haven't you perfected it by now?" Lucius jabbed with a small side smirk. Bruce ignored him and straightened his jacket instead. He worked himself back into his playboy persona and made sure to exhibit his Bruce Wayne signature qualities to meet his new employee.

Bruce overheard Mr. Phillips tell Naomi of some issues they've had in the past involving the rail and he suddenly stopped as Lucius and Bruce approached.

"I hope I didn't interrupt," Lucius cut in with a smile.

Naomi smiled at him and shook her head. Bruce slowly passed through the doorway before finally coming completely into view.

"Of course not."

Naomi briefly glanced to Bruce before looking to Lucius and her smile stayed the same. It was a fake one, Bruce could tell, one that was polite and just to be nice. He took in her features as Lucius spoke to her. He was briefly given a file on her as was customary with new employees and he vaguely remembered the attached photo with it.

She was much more stunning in person and Bruce had to admit, she was a sight for sore eyes. She looked different than the other beautiful women he was accustomed to. She was natural and didn't look artificial – a rarity in Gotham City. If she was as smart as her resume stated, she was quite a catch. Aside from her employee profile, he didn't know much of Naomi, and his playboy persona would be the one to learn more.

Naomi focused on Lucius even though her mind was buzzing with the fact that _Bruce Wayne_ was right in front of her, and she was just about to meet the man who fell asleep during her presentation.

"I'd just like to say outstanding performance, Miss. Mills." Lucius congratulated. "I'm very excited for the project and I'd like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne." Lucius gave a slight gesture to the man to his left.

Naomi turned her attention to Bruce and gave a tighter smile. She briefly took in the tall man before her. He looked like the photos she had seen online and in tabloids, but those pictures did him no justice. He was a god of a man with some of the most satisfying features, and had Naomi been in a different place – not post-divorce and not freshly moved to a new city, she would have been open to the fact that she was attracted to him.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss. Mills, I've heard many good things. I'm looking forward to seeing the project completed." Bruce outstretched his hand as he spoke which Naomi obediently shook with a strong grip. She held her head high and held his unwavering sharp blue stare.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She paused briefly to rethink her next statement.

"I hope it didn't bore you too much. I'll make sure it's more entertaining next time." She finished with a dashing smile.

Lucius looked between the two. It was obvious he enjoyed her remark and Bruce was slightly taken aback by her bold, backhanded statement. He was not the slightest offended but if anything, he was amused by her boldness to speak like that to him. No one ever spoke to him like that and it was a welcomed change.

"My apologies. I assure you; you don't need to worry about me doing anything like that ever again." Bruce reassured with an equally stunning smile.

Naomi gave a sweet smile in return but made no reply. Instead she turned her attention to Lucius and Mr. Phillips.

"I have some things I need to finish up before the weekend, so I will see you all on Monday." Naomi said and she took a couple steps back towards the elevator. "Mr. Wayne, it was nice to meet you. Have a good weekend."

She smiled at the three men and turned on her heel. She just wanted to get to her desk, finish some emails, and go pick up her best friend from the airport.

Bruce watched Naomi's retreating figure and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What'd you do to piss her off?" Mr. Phillips asked with evident humor.

Bruce shrugged and gave the man a sloppy grin.

"Fell asleep."

Mr. Phillips laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have the best first impressions." He laughed and shook his head.

Mr. Phillips had been one of the oldest employees at Wayne Enterprises and was actually very close with Bruce's parents when they were still alive. He was one of the few board members that Bruce actually liked and one of the few Bruce considered a real friend.

Naomi quickly returned to her desk and took out her phone. She had a handful of missed texts from Erin.

"_I'm so excited lol"_

"_We have to eat somewhere good tonight"_

"_Let's go out?"_

"_Landing in an hour!"_

A small smile played on Naomi's lips as she read each one. She was excited for her best friend to finally come visit her. Although it had only been three weeks and she kept herself busy with work, she missed Erin and having someone to just hang out with after work. She quickly texted her back that she would be leaving work in thirty and will be at the airport just in time.

Naomi hustled through final emails, but although she was ecstatic to see Erin, thoughts of Dex began to cloud her mind. Bits of loneliness had pried into her over the past few weeks, but they didn't flood her and make her depressed. Instead, she had accepted the fact that she was single. She was cheated on, but she was single and free. It was hard but she didn't remember the good parts with Dex, the happy years they shared, she remembered that he had a full-on affair with another woman. That was enough to keep her independence going.

Some twenty minutes later, Naomi left her office and headed to her car downstairs. She hurried to her slate Porsche Panamera Sport and peeled out of the parking garage in an effort to beat the Gotham traffic.

Naomi circled through the airport's arrivals lanes before she spotted her short, blonde friend.

A broad grin plastered Erin's face and as Naomi pulled her car up to the curb, she raised her hands in the air and did a small, awkward celebratory dance move.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at her friend as she got out and went around to give her a hug.

"Hi!" Erin dragged out as they embraced. Her long, fake eyelashes batted in excitement.

Naomi and Erin were polar opposites. Naomi was tall, dark, and athletic, while Erin was short, pale, and couldn't play a sport to save her life. Despite their obvious differences, they shared a passion for food, traveling, the occasional party, and they balanced each other well enough to be friends for 11 years.

"How was your flight?" Naomi asked as they went to the trunk to toss Erin's luggage in.

"It was good! Went by fast." They briefly paused as they entered the vehicle and Naomi began her effort to leave the busy airport.

"Ugh, look at you!" Erin exclaimed as she turned in her seat to get a better look at her long-time friend.

Naomi glanced to her and gave an embarrassed smile.

"What?"

"New city, new car, new job… new Naomi." She giggled at the latter.

Naomi rolled her eyes and focused on the road.

"So, how's work? Have you met that one guy?" Erin asked. She slouched in her seat and focused her attention on her phone. Her long acrylic nails furiously tapped her screen.

"It's good, had a good meeting today. Who do you mean?" Naomi asked even though she knew who Erin was referring to.

"You know that um… Bruce Wayne. The hottie that's all over my insta. I can't believe you work for him." Erin said as she flashed Naomi her phone screen. It was littered with various photo of Bruce around Gotham and Europe, some just of him and some with various models.

"Yeah. I met him today actually. He fucking fell asleep during my meeting."

Erin immediately laughed.

"He fell asleep? Wow." She said as she scrolled through more photos of him. "I'd let him fall asleep on me."

Naomi scoffed at her friend's comment. She didn't find anything special about Bruce Wayne. She'd admit he was handsome, he seemed charming, and his wealth certainly had some appeal, but she found it so unprofessional that he was _asleep_ in her meeting and that completely turned her off. Besides, the last thing she needed was to gain any interest in one of the most notorious playboys in all of the modern world.

"Can you believe you have someone in your city dressing up as a bat?" Erin started. "I mean, I know there's Superman and all them, but you _live_ in _Batman's_ city."

"Yeah... I know. Honestly, I forget he exists." And that was the sure truth. Naomi often forgot that Batman was a thing in Gotham, until she put on the news or occasionally glanced up at the late night sky and saw the iconic light in the sky.

They arrived at Naomi's apartment with little traffic. Naomi pulled her car through the car loop and left her car on for the valet to take it to her assigned spot.

"Hello, Miss. Mills." The doorman, Henry, greeted as he allowed Naomi and Erin to pass through the white marble lobby.

"Hi Henry."

Erin glanced around the lobby as she walked through and once inside the elevator, she turned to Naomi with a very approving expression.

"I can't wait to see your place."

Naomi smirked as she pushed the button to the 10th floor.

Her apartment building was one of the nicest in Gotham City. It had a central location, it was safe, and provided everything Naomi needed and what her hefty six figure salary could account for. Her three-bedroom apartment took up the entire 10th floor. It was modern and minimal with floor to ceiling panoramic windows all around the apartment and offered stunning views of the city.

"Wow." Erin called out. She dropped her bags by the front door and immediately walked to the windows in front of them. The sun was setting, and a pretty purple painted the sky.

The layout of the apartment was open and very spacious. The large entry way immediately opened to one giant room that consists of the living room, kitchen and dining room. Different ceiling levels illuminate the different rooms.

"Isn't it pretty? You don't get a skyline like that in Wilmington." Naomi said as she joined Erin to take in the view.

"That's for damn sure."

They stood against the window for a few more minutes in silence as they took in Naomi's new home. Despite the mixed reviews of the city, she had grown to love it.

"So, how've you been? Anything new with Dex?" Erin slowly asked. She'd been dying to ask how her friend was doing but knew it was a touchy subject and Naomi was one to shut down when being faced with emotions.

Naomi kept her eyes on the fading sun and pondered Erin's question. She pursed her lips before answering.

"I'm okay. I've… it's been hard, but honestly, I'm doing a lot better than I thought. He used to call, text, and email me all the time but I blocked him." Naomi finished with a light chuckle and shrug.

"Well, good for you. You're strong, and it'll only get easier. And honestly… I feel like this is where you belong. You've always wanted to be in a big city and you never really got to move on your own somewhere." Erin said thinking of how adventurous and outgoing her best friend is. They'd visit various big cities a lot when they were younger and Naomi always had a passion for the fast-paced environment. She was one of the few that could actually handle it.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded. She bit her lip and smiled. "I'm loving it."

"So, what's the plan? I'll go change then we get food? Drinks?" Erin asked with a change of tone.

"Let's do it."

Their weekend would be Naomi's first time out in Gotham. Hell, she hadn't had a real night out anywhere in so long. Now, she was single, but she was also nearing the age of 30. How she would handle their night let alone the next morning would be adventure all on its own.

* * *

A/N - Naomi, Erin, and Mr. Phillips are obviously my original characters... there will be a couple more! Please give me your thoughts, ideas, comments, criticism! All is welcomed, and all is wanted :)


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh my God." Erin began. "I can't take another shot; I'm going to die."

Naomi grabbed onto her friend's elbow and dragged her back to the bar. The two were at Lavo, one of the always busy clubs in Gotham. Erin managed to flirt with a promoter to score her and Naomi free drinks. Hours earlier, they went to dinner at a popular Asian restaurant before starting to bar hop.

"We're not taking shots." Naomi pulled Erin closer to her until she sat on the empty bar stool in front of her. "We're drinking water."

She eyed her highly intoxicated friend. Erin immediately scoffed and flicked her wrist.

"Water is for pussies."

Naomi ignored her and handed her a plastic cup full of cold water.

"Drink." She ordered.

Naomi watched her like a hawk as Erin ruefully lifted the cup to her lips. The lights from the bar illuminated her face and Naomi was able to clearly see Erin's eyeshadow-smeared eyelids hanging low, her rubbed mascara and eyeliner, and her sloppy posture. Naomi was definitely not sober but compared to Erin one might consider herself to be.

"All of it." Naomi instructed again with a firm voice as Erin began to slow down.

She lessened her attention on Erin as she obeyed her orders and searched for her phone in her purse. Her phone screen made Naomi's eyes hurt as she squinted to adjust the brightness and read the time.

3:34 am.

"I'm too old for this." Naomi muttered to herself.

It was late, and all she wanted to do was be snuggled in her couch with some kind of hot, tasty food. She opened the Gotham Rides app and began the process in calling a car to pick them up.

"Can we get pizza?" Erin slurred when she noticed Naomi calling a car.

Naomi stayed quiet until she requested the ride and it went through. She looked to Erin and smiled.

"Yes, we can get it delivered to my place. Let's head to the street."

A muffled sound of approval came from Erin as she followed Naomi through the crowd of partiers.

Naomi pushed her way through and before long, she was met by the chilly Gotham air once they exited the club. She heard Erin swear as the wind picked up and glanced down at her friend. She wore a small dress and heels. Naomi had no idea how Erin thought that was a good thing to wear at this time of year in Gotham. Naomi took her leather jacket off and covered Erin's bare shoulders. She checked the arrival time on Gotham Rides and thanked her lucky stars that he was just pulling up in a white sedan.

Naomi pulled on her long sleeve and ushered Erin into the car as soon as it pulled up to the curb.

"Naomi?" The driver asked with some time of foreign accent.

"Yes." She immediately answered as she shut the door behind her. She made eye contact with the driver and briefly noted his appearance.

He looked about her age or just a few years older with a thick jacket and baseball cap on. She averted her eyes to the road as he pulled away and entered the endless Gotham traffic.

Sudden, heavy breathing caused Naomi to turn sharply to Erin. She found her passed out and slumped against the seat and door. Naomi let out a small chuckle and rested her forehead on the window. A wave of exhaustion hit her as she began to go over the course of their night.

A sudden bump in the road caused Naomi to bang her forehead against the window hard. She woke groggy and confused and glanced around. They were still in the car and Erin was still fast asleep beside her. She looked ahead of them and wondered how long she was out and how much longer till they were home, but immediately her stomach and heart sank. She didn't recognize the dark, empty roads ahead of them. The road they were on wasn't even paved and immediately. They were nowhere near her apartment and this didn't look good.

Naomi hurriedly opened her phone and tried to open her map app just as the car slammed to a stop. Suddenly, the driver slipped out and Naomi tried to see which way he went, but it was too dark and the headlights only illuminated the bare ground in front of them.

She turned to lock her car door but was met with air just as it flew open and she was grabbed by her shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself from his grip and flew to Erin's side of the backseat.

"Erin! Wake up!" She screamed while positioning her legs, ready to kick the man if he tried to grab her again.

He dropped and peeked in the car and Naomi screamed at his blazoned expression.

"Don't be a prude." He all too calmly said to her as he reached for her legs with both hands. "Let's get those pants off, he? I want to see those panties."

Naomi kicked with her heels all while screaming _No! No! No! _But the man was still able to get a vice grip on one of her ankles. He sharply pulled her with unmatched strength, and she flew across the seat. She fell directly on her back onto the dirt while her head hit the bottom door frame on the way down. She groaned at the sudden pain on her head and tried to regain her breath at the sudden fall.

Her vision was blurred, and she regretted all her drinks from the night for diminishing her vision. She focused on the man towering over her and screamed. Naomi attempted to roll up, but the man too easily threw her back down against the car.

A loud bang echoed through the quiet street as Naomi's head came into direct impact with the metal of the car. Her head throbbed at the sudden pain and her vision spun even more.

"Erin!" She desperately called out with a cracked and hoarse voice. "Wake up!"

The faint sound of a belt unbuckling alerted Naomi to refocus on the driver. He was quickly scrambling to undo his pants.

"You're fucking disgusting, you piece of shit." She spat at him as she kicked his knee with her heel.

The man let out a painful yell and bent over to hold his knee. Naomi began to try to stand but she cursed out loud for wearing heels. The stiletto heels were digging into the dirt, making it difficult for her to stand tall. The driver's head suddenly popped up to glare at Naomi and her eyes widened at his sudden aggression. He looked like he was about to tackle her. Naomi scrambled to get up but just as she did, a sudden black figure tackled him to the ground.

The man rolled into the shadows and Naomi didn't dare get closer to get a better look at what just happened. The sound of punches hitting a body and groans echoed through the barren street and she froze as a black figure crept towards her from the shadows.

Naomi cowered against the cold car and stared at the figure with both fear and intrigue. She was a statue glued to the vehicle.

"Did he touch you?" The deep voice surprised Naomi and she took a few seconds to reply.

"No. No." She repeated. Her heavy breathing became softer as her nerves settled.

The figure stood taller and soon stood only a few feet away from her. She silently watched him bend down and look in the back seat where Erin still slept completely unbothered. Naomi took this brief moment to look at his appearance from head to toe. From his black boots, fitted armor, to the iconic mask. She couldn't look away when he stared back at her.

"Are you okay?"

Batman couldn't believe his eyes. Naomi was in front of him, dressed in tight black flared pants, a black long sleeve that flashed her toned stomach, and a pair of strappy white heels. She looked like she just left the club. Her eyes were bright from adrenaline and fear. She had looks to kill that went oddly with her terrified face.

"Yes." She squeaked out. Her voice cracked and she spoke louder and clearer the second time.

"I will be."

Naomi wasn't sure what the fuck was happening, but she knew that the Batman was standing right in front of her… after he had just saved her from getting raped.

"Call the police. He's tied to the building and he's not getting free."

Naomi stared at him as he walked past her and behind the car until he reached the shadows of the buildings and she couldn't see him anymore. After a couple of shaky deep breaths, Naomi searched for her phone and found it on the ground. She immediately called the cops and waited in the backseat next to Erin with the doors locked.

Batman watched from a nearby rooftop as Naomi closed the doors of the car and sat in the vehicle. He would wait until police came before carrying on with his rounds for the evening. He was thankful he had gotten wind of a rapist taking girls to deserted parts of the town and he was happy he was able to stop the man. He was even happier he was able to stop it from happening to one of his employees.

He was in complete shock from seeing that the would-be victim was Naomi. It sent him a mix of anger and disgust but also made him wonder why she was there. He knew she had just moved here, but did she always go out? To clubs nonetheless? Gotham wasn't known for being a safe place to go out in especially for a newbie.

Eventually, two police cars arrived at the scene and Batman patiently watched them take Naomi's statement and arrest the man.

He watched the officer carry Naomi's friend from the vehicle to the police car. It appeared that she was dead asleep even after multiple attempts on Naomi's end to wake her up.

Shortly after, one of the officers took the girls to either the station or to Naomi's home. Batman waited until both vehicles left the site before he resumed his nightly errands.

On the way back to the apartment, Erin maintained her unconscious state for the rest of the night. This left Naomi relieved because the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed, and Erin's dramatic antics would definitely not allow that to happen.

The officer escorted Naomi up to her room with Erin in his arms – much to the surprise of the overnight doorman. Naomi gave him a meek smile as they passed him and went straight to the elevator.

"Get some rest." The officer said as he walked through Naomi's doorway.

"One of us will be in touch soon."

Naomi thanked the tall officer and shut the door. She locked the door immediately before heading to her bedroom.

The following morning, Naomi woke to the sound of the living room TV blaring throughout the apartment. She sat up confused and alarmed at the aggressive noise. She checked her bedside clock.

12:02 pm.

She lay in the same position as memories of last night flooded her mind. She was almost _raped_. She probably would have been if it wasn't for Batman.

"Batman." She breathed.

The real, fucking Batman saved her life. He saved Erin's life. Naomi shook her head as she stood and walked from her room to the living room.

Erin sat on the couch flipping through channels.

"Morning." She said at the sound of Naomi's feet hitting the tile. Her voice was raspy, and she looked a mess. Naomi stood in front of her and looked at her with a blank expression.

"I cannot remember anything after we left that Irish bar. How did we even get home?"

Naomi plopped onto the couch and stared at the TV. Erin's lack of knowledge surprised her, even though she knew she shouldn't be in the least bit.

"Erin, you're not going to believe what fucking happened last night." Naomi rubbed her face with her hands.

"Oh, god." Erin turned in her seat and faced Naomi.

"What happened? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" A small laugh came from her at the latter.

"No, you were asleep for all of it." She began. Naomi took a deep breath as she tried to think of where to begin.

"So, I called the Gotham Ride, we got in the car, we both fell asleep during the ride, but I woke up because the road was super bumpy."

She took another deep breath and glanced at Erin before continuing.

"I looked around and didn't recognize where we were, and I went to check on my maps, but the driver suddenly stopped. He got out and came around the back. I think he thought we were both still sleeping, I don't know, but he was going to try to rape me, and I'd assume you after."

Erin gasped. She stared at Naomi with wide blue eyes and covered her mouth. A few seconds later she started to profusely apologize.

"Oh my God, Naomi. I'm so sorry I wasn't awake. What the fuck! He didn't, though did he?"

"No, I kicked his knee and that got him for a second then literally, out of fucking nowhere Erin, guess who fucking comes and tackles him."

Erin searched Naomi's face trying to get an answer. She rapidly shook her head.

"_Bat-man._" Naomi annunciated each syllable so Erin couldn't mistake it.

Erin's jaw dropped at the name. She stared at Naomi waiting for more information.

"Batman fucking came. The fucking Batman." She said in utter disbelief.

"Yup." Naomi replied as she sank further into her seat.

"Okay, then what?"

"Then, he handcuffed the guy to a nearby building and told me to call the cops. The cops came, took my statement, arrested the guy, then took us home." Naomi summed up.

She still couldn't believe it either. She stared at her bare legs replaying the events, replaying Batman approaching her.

"Holy shit." Erin said as she fell back against the cushion. "Naomi, I'm so sorry I was asleep. I was just so drunk."

"I know, it's okay. It's not your fault. He clearly preys on girls that came from the clubs. Which is so scary."

"Yeah, holy shit." Erin added.

They both stared at the tv. Erin left the TV on one of the few Gotham news channels and they absentmindedly watched some of the passing headlines. The stories became more gruesome and apparent when a reporter began to speak of various kidnappings in the past weeks.

"Let's change this." Naomi instinctively said as she reached for the remote. The news stories made her stomach churn.

She settled on some romantic comedy and fell against one of the plush pillows that littered her couch. As much as she tried, she couldn't focus on the romantic intentions of Ryan Reynolds and some other female actress. Instead, her thoughts kept relaying to the man in the hooded mask.


End file.
